


No More Nightmares

by Dividedfromreality



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Needy Crowley (Good Omens), Nightmares, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sleepy Crowley (Good Omens), Sleepy Cuddles, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dividedfromreality/pseuds/Dividedfromreality
Summary: Crowley has a nightmare, Aziraphale doesn't let it happen again.





	No More Nightmares

Since the apocalypse that wasn’t Crowley had spent most of his time at Aziraphale’s. Something Aziraphale didn’t mind in the slightest. Even though sometimes Crowley would go to ungodly lengths to drag his attention from whatever he was doing back to the demon. Often if he just included Crowley in whatever he was doing that would be good enough for him.

Just that morning he had gotten Crowley to help him cook, and while it did take longer than usual, and a few times he had ‘given up’ and symbolically picked up and threw an oven mitt onto the counter, they did eventually have a wonderful breakfast.

Now though Aziraphale was sitting at his desk, reading through a book he’d just added to his collection, and Crowley was sitting directly behind him, laying across the couch on his stomach. His chin resting on his hands folded over the arm of the couch. Watching the angel impatiently, but he was  _ trying _ his damndest to be patient. In his defense they’d only really been able to spend time with each other for the last couple weeks or so. 

He didn’t mind it so much when Aziraphale would sit on the couch and read aloud, while Crowley would sit beside him, or sprawled out on the loveseat, or laying on the couch with his legs over Aziraphale’s, pretending not to listen. In fact he quite enjoyed hearing the angel’s voice, and sitting close to the angel just absorbing the heat that always radiated off of him.

After what felt like days, but was probably about three hours, of Crowley finding every possible way to sit on the couch, including ones that most would say couldn’t possibly be comfortable, he relented. He pulled the quilt from the back of the couch and wrapped it around himself. He might as well get some sleep in, it appeared that the angel was going to be quite a while longer, and certainly that while would go past much faster with his eyes closed. 

-

It was about midnight when Aziraphale found himself yanked from the pages he was reading, and back to reality. At first he’d barely registered Crowley’s murmurs in his sleep, thinking nothing of it. Then he began to move around a bit restlessly, but it wasn’t until a bloodcurdling scream escaped the demons lips that Aziraphale found himself next to Crowley within the second.

Aziraphale had never heard a sound like that come from Crowley’s lips, he had instinctively started looking him over for wounds. His hands quickly caught his shoulders as the demon’s eyes flew open and he tried to jump up from the couch. His immediate reaction was to try and fight the angel off. Throwing his hands at him, while trying to pull away with his body. Aziraphale only drew Crowley closer, in against his chest, firmly wrapping an arm around the upper and lower part of his back, so that he couldn’t hurt himself, or anyone else, while he came back to the world around him. “It’s alright, it’s just me dear.” He whispered calmly as he lifted one hand to softly run his fingers through Crowley’s hair. “It was just a nightmare, it’s over, you’re alright.”

Crowley’s protests stopped, and his breathing slowly began to turn to normal as he realized where he was, and who was holding him. Realizing it was an embrace and not meant to restrain him. His arms wrapped tightly around Aziraphale as he came back to his senses.  _ “You’re okay.” _ It sounded more like a question than a statement as he continued to tighten his hold on the angel.

“Of course I am.” He promised, and once realizing that there was no chance of Crowley releasing his grip on him for at least another minute, he settled for picking him up off the floor where they were currently kneeling so that they could sit, at least somewhat more comfortably, on the couch. Crowley did not let up in the slightest as he resituated them and Aziraphale found himself remembering that Crowley  _ was a snake.  _

He couldn’t say he minded the feeling of Crowley this close to him though, as he continued to run a hand up and down his back in a comforting motion. They were so close he could feel the demons breathing, hear his heart beat even, if he listened very closely. They sat like that for a long moment, Aziraphale whispering reassuring words into the demons ear until he finally came back to himself.

When Crowley finally did find his senses, he realized suddenly that he was holding on so tightly to the angel he was quite sure his fingers would bruise the skin of his back. He pulled away so violently he would have fallen off the couch if it weren’t for Aziraphale’s arms around him.

His eyes found the floor as he spoke, “S-sorry.” He hissed. Scrambling off of Aziraphale’s lap and back onto the couch, this time the angel let him, although one arm was still tentatively in the air to catch him, should he need it.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry about, dear boy.” Aziraphale insisted, leaning forward to try and catch Crowley’s gaze, finally reaching out with one hand and gently lifting the demons chin so that he could see his eyes. “What had you so frightened?” 

Crowley shook his head unconvincingly, “Nothing, it was nothing.” He insisted.

Aziraphale looked at him with a sad smile and doubtful eyes, “Crowley. I’ve never seen you so shaken up in my life, that includes when we thought the world was ending, you don’t have to tell me, but don’t lie to me either, love, please.”

He dropped his gaze to the floor again, and this time Aziraphale let it go unanswered, maybe it was just too fresh, he was sure the demon would tell him, when he was ready to. After another long moment Aziraphale stood up to return to his book as he didn’t seem to be doing much here. Or at least that’s what he thought until a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. 

Crowley didn’t remember deciding to grab for Aziraphale, or even looking up at him with big anxious eyes, and he definitely didn’t mean to for the pleading tone that came out when he spoke. _“Please, stay.”_

Without a thought Aziraphale nodded, reclaiming his spot on the couch, and slowly, carefully reached an arm out to pull his demon back towards him. He found himself smiling a little when Crowley leaned in resting his head on the angels shoulder.

-

Crowley had eventually ended up sprawled across the angel, with one arm hanging off of the couch and the other hand somehow finding its way into Aziraphale’s hair. Aziraphale didn’t sleep, but he was beginning to see the positives as he pulled the blanket a little higher up around his demons shoulders and closed his eyes listening to Crowley’s breathing, slow and steady with a few contented sounds, a sigh here, a hiss there.

It had taken a couple hours full of more reasurances and a few bad jokes, and quite a bit of reading from whatever book Aziraphale had left on the end table, since Crowley had not yet been willing to let him leave the couch, before he finally fell back to sleep. This time without a single nightmare, Aziraphale made sure of that.


End file.
